Fluid valves and regulators are commonly distributed throughout process control systems to control the flow rates and/or pressures of various fluids (e.g., liquids, gasses, etc.). In particular, a fluid regulator is typically used to reduce the pressure of a fluid and regulate the pressure to a substantially constant value. Specifically, a fluid regulator has an inlet that typically receives a supply fluid at a relatively high pressure and provides a relatively lower pressure at an outlet. Inlet pressure is reduced to a lower outlet pressure by restricting flow through an orifice to match the fluctuating downstream demand. For example, a gas regulator associated with a piece of equipment (e.g., a boiler) may receive a gas having a relatively high and somewhat variable pressure from a gas distribution source and may regulate the gas to have a lower, substantially constant pressure suitable for safe, efficient use by the equipment.